Into the shadows
by maryyoung121
Summary: This isn't all about Digimon, other animes will be included in this adventer, action filled comady so follow Alan and Mary as they learn to awaken the powers within them and go on a jerney they never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Fan fiction**

**Into the shadows (a mixed anime story)**

**Prologue**

A young girl named Mary just reached her 22'nd birthday and she was prepareing to leave the house to head over her boyfriends house which usually takes a while anyway. It seems just a normal saturday, as Mary put her Laptop and some spare clothes in a bag she left the house and rushed to the bus stop. The bus arrived as normal and Mary went on, paying her fare before sitting down. Looking out the window as she normally does watching the fields and trees pass by the window as the bus drove past. Mary spotted a fox tail behind some shed and as she liked foxes she tried to take a closer look but just as she did so, the bus turned a corner and the fox or what ever it was went out of her sight. After reaching the main shopping center Mary went stright to the bus stop to catch another bus to reach her boy friends house, knowing it was a pain doing this every week. As she waited patently for the bus to come she thought she saw the tail of a fox again. Blinking she took a step to where the tail waved behind a shop wall, but before she knew it her second bus arrived. Going on the bus she showed the driver her day out ticket and sat down. Finally getting off the second bus she headed stright for her boyfriends house, going into the shop as she does so to buy drinks and snacks. Finally reaching her boyfriends house she rung the door bell and smiled to see the door open allmost stright away with Alan at the door waiting for her. Alan being her boyfriend

Alan: "how has your morning been so far?"

Mary: "wired....I keep seeing a fox tail everywhere I go.."

Alan: *jokingly* "cool, is it renamon's tail?"

Mary: *crossing her arms in annoyance* "how many times do I have to tell you? Renamon doesn't exsist, she's a made believe character on some silly show"

Alan: "Digimon is not some silly show! I like renamon. Anyway speaking of which I want the new digamon game so let me get ready"

Mary waited down stairs while Alan went up to change his clothes to head out, Mary's eyes darted to the window out of boredem of waiting and there again was the fox tail

Mary: "is it.....following me?"

Alan: *coming back down the stairs* "is what following you?"

Mary: "look out of the window Alan, that tail is back"

Alan turned to the window but the tail was allready gone when he did so he saw nothing out there except kids playing in the park not far away.

Alan: "I don't see any tail Mary....let's just go"

Mary: "yeah....um....sure.."

They both left Alan's house and took a twenty minuetes walk to the game shop, Mary waited outside as she usually does while Alan goes in to get his game. The shop wasn't that busy today and there was hardly anyone out on the street. Mary felt something grap her arm and whatever it was, it pulled Mary down the street and under a bridge where no-one goes. Mary turned to see who graped her and found herself face to face with an actuall Renamon

Mary: "what the.....you DO exsist? wait...no, don't tell me, I'm dreaming right?"

Renamon: "your not dreaming, I do exsist and so does the digital world. Please....I must speak to this Alan he holds a power within him that needs to be awakened as the darkness has allready made it's move. I also need to speak to you as well Mary"

Mary: "Um....wait here.....okay?"

Not believing her eyes as she watched the renamon nods, Mary rushed back to the shop to see Alan outside looking for her.

Mary: *out of breath* "no time to explain....follow me.....need help......explain later"

Alan: "Huh? mary are you okay?"

As Alan just stood there Mary grabbed his hand and half dragged him to the bridge where the renamon stood waiting for him. At sight of the Renamon Alan's eyes went heart shaped as he just stood there looking at her body, renamon walked up to Alan and slapped his face

Renamon: "this is no time to be googling at my body! the world needs you Alan"

Alan: "..............."

Renamon: ".....you have been chosen to fight darkness by the stars"

Alan: "......................."

Renamon: "................Are you even listening to me?"

Alan: "........you have a nice tail......can I stroke it? please.....please...pritty pritty please?"

Renamon: "...what did you say?"

Alan: "your tail.....can I stroke it? touch it? kiss it?"

Mary: "your not going to get any sence out of him....he has this crush on Renamons, look are you sure he was chosen?...and why do you also want to speak with me?"

Renamon: "yes, I am quite sure and I will get to that later.........hay! *seeing Alan on her tail gently stroking it* get off that!!"

Alan: "soooo soft.....*letting go* can I marry you miss renamon?"

Renamon: "yeah..wait...I mean no.....NO! look, is there a place we can talk? like indoors?"

Alan: "there's my house my sweet foxy renamon babe"

Renamon: "....is that the closest place? *seeing mary nod her head* fine...just dont touch me again!"

Mary had to lead the way back to Alan's house as Alan wouldn't leave Renamon alone and they bikered all the way back, opening the door to Alan's house all three of them went upstaires to Alan's room. Mary sat on the bed while renamon stood in the corner keeping her eyes on Alan....Alan stood in the middle of the room, couldn't take his eyes off Renamon.

Renamon: "your going to listen now Alan?"

Alan: "hmmm.....yeah...I'll listen to your sweet voice any day"

Renamon: "good, I think I should explain"

END OF CHAPTER

--next chapter, Alan listens to renamon in some form at least and both Alan and mary sets off on a jurney to save the many worlds from the growing darkness--

(side note, I do not own any characters that are in this story, it is purely fan made)


	2. Chapter 2

**fan fiction**

**into the shadows (a mixed anime story)**

**chapter 1, three chosen ones?**

Alan has finally calmed down and had sat down allowing the renamon to explain what was going on to the digital world, renamon finally moved from the corner and looked at the two with a quick nod.

Renamon: "okay where to start.....I think I start with explaining to you both what is going on and then I will explain everything else. There are three chosen ones who are born under a special star, though the three never learn what they are intill their power awakens, the darkness has allready awakened and the chosen one of dark is seeking to take control over all worlds and he's starting with the digital world. Alan, you was never told you had a twin....a twin brother he is the darkness now that seeks to destroy the world and you are the light that must stop him. I will now come to you Mary, you were born under what we call the twlight star. Not even I know what powers that star holds or where it leads....that is all I know"

After Renamon explained everything she could to Alan and Mary there was a long silence in the room, no-one spoke and the only movement was the swish of Renamon's tail. Finally Alan stood up took a look at Mary and then at Renamon and then, finally spoke.

Alan: "I...I got powers inside of me sleeping somewhere, is that what your saying and somewhere I have an evil twin brother that wants to take over the world?"

Renamin: "Yes that's right....you have to help us Alan but first you have to seek out the sword of light, this I can give you now.....it will help you"

Mary watched as Renamon handed Alan what seemed to be an ordanary digivice, Alan took it from Renamon stareing at it for a while before looking back up

Alan: "what is this?"

Renamon: "when your powers awaken, you can use that to change into your most disired digimon"

Mary shook her head as Alan's eyes turned heart shaped again

Alan: "me......a renamon......my dream has finally come true!! ha, in your face Mary, you said I'd never be a Renamon and look, with this I can"

Mary: "yeah I also said Renamons was just some make believe character and here I am talking to one"

Alan: *turning back to Renamon* "when do we leave?"

Renamon: "I beg your parden?"

Alan: "you know, for the digital world?"

Renamon: "I told you, you must first find the sword of light and for that you and Mary must go alone, I can not go with you as you see, it's a trail to awaken your powers. All I can do is open the portal to take you to your trials...first it is your trial Alan, your ready?"

Alan nodded, with a smile from renamon she brought out a small bag hidden deep within her fur. As she opened it she put her hand in and took out a hand full of sparkling sand, Blowing it into Alan's face he got teleported from his room to a cave somewhere else. Alan looked around and coughed slightly from the sand.

Alan: "well...dead end behind me so the only way is foreward"

Moving foreward Alan's path was blocked by a wall of dark mist. Lifting his hand to the darkness he went to touch it, his hand went right through the darkness as if it wasn't there. Closing his eyes he stood there thinking what to do, he knew to get past he needed to get rid of the darkness as he didn't want to risk walking through it.

Alan: "wait...that Renamon said I have to awaken my powers right......lets try!"

Alan closed his eyes and consantrated on finding the light deep within him, a warmth suddenly came over him as his mind was bend in finding his powers. Alan opened his eyes as he felt energy going through his body, looking down at his hands he was shocked to see them glowing in a light aura just what he needed raicing both hands to the door Alan said the first thing that came to his mind at the time.

Alan: "LIGHT STORM!"

A single beam of light shot stright at the dark mist and both the beam of light and the dark mist vanished, there infrunt of him he saw a sword lying on an alter right in the middle of the opening. As if drawn to the sword Alan went towards it and picked it up. The sword flashed for a while, it had awoken

sword of light: "thank you Alan, you have passed your trial and awakened your power at last"

Alan: "you talk?"

Sword of light: "yes, but only to you....I will take you back now to Mary and Renamon who awaits your return"

Light filled the cave and Alan found himself in his room with the sword of light in his hands. Renamon smiled as Mary rushed to hug him on his return

Mary: "so glad your back! and it looks like your passed your trial?"

Alan: "yeah....and got a talking sword from it...though it only speaks to me"

Renamon: "it is good to see that sword with it's rightful owner, and now Mary time for you to awaken your power!"

Before Mary could react or respond, Renamon blew her sparkling sand in Mary's face teleporting her to her trial. After sneezing a few times Mary found herself in a field, over looking her was a giant opening as if the earth got split into two. On the other side of the opening, Mary saw an orb over the other side.

Mary: "I guess I have to get over this.....but how? there's no way I can jump it and that is a long way to fall. There's no materal to build a bridge either.."

Mary sat down thinking of everything she could try doing from climbing down to tring to walk accross to see if there's a hidden path, as her thoughts turn to flying over Mary suddenly felt a sharp pain as if something was pushing out of her back. Mary screemed as dragon wings force themselfs out from her back and also a dragon tail formed behind her, looking down at her hands she saw they turned to dragon claws. Couldn't really see everything that happened but she had a very good idea what happened to her, She sneezed as a cold wind went passed and was surprised to see herself breath out fire. Spreeding out her wings she easily flew over the split in the ground and landed over to the other side, picking up the orb in her clawed hand.

Dragonic orb: "trial compleate, mistress of dragons. We have waited a long time for you to return to us"

Mary: "I......I allways had this ability?"

Dragonic orb: "of cause, you was born half dragon. return to your human form and I will take you back to Alan"

Nodding Mary turned back to normal which was a lot less painful and found herself back in Alan's room.

Renamon: "good, I see you both have awakened your power....now then, let us go"

Alan: "go? go where?"

Renamon: "to the digital world!"

END OF CHAPTER

--next chapter, a jerney to the digital world and a new ally will join but at what cost?--

(side note, I do not own any characters that are in this story, it is purely fan made)


	3. Chapter 3

**fan fiction**

**Into the shadows (a mixed anime story)**

**chapter 2, digital madness**

After Mary and Alan awakened their power deep within them, Renamon didn't hesitate in leading them stright to the digital world. It seemed nice and peaceful when they arrived into the digital world, Argumons playing with halkmons all happily having fun. There seemed to be no sign on any dark happenings going on within this place. Wizardmon looked up to see renamon return with two humans and smiled saddly walking up to her.

Wizardmon: "are these the two that will help Renamon?"

Sighs saddly as he watches Renamon nod, first looks at Alan carefully and then turns his eyes on Mary. With a shake of his head he turned his back to Mary and Alan and walked away from the two.

Mary: "HAY! I know that look, you think we can't do it? is that it?

Wizardmon stopped and took another long look at Mary before turning around to answer her

Wizardmon: "you are still young, both of you....I do not think you can stop this darkness that has come to our land"

Alan: "give us a shot...well me at least as I have saved the world loads of times on many different games so I'm sure I can here"

Wizardmon: "this isn't a game master Alan, if you die there are no reloading your last save point, let me show you the outside world....there have been a shadow lerking around now for ages, well two shadows and neither we can trust"

Wizardmon led Mary, Alan and renamon up a path and only then they relised they were in an underground cave. As they reached the entrance of the cave and looked out viewing the digital world both Mary and Alan saw the whole land destroyed and darkness lurks in the air and sky

Renamon: "wait, master Wizardmon....where is Guilmon?"

Wizardmon: "gone....he was taken and now is lost to us"

Alan: "my super sexy foxy renamon says I'm the chosen one of light right....and Mary has some sort of power too, maybe Guilmon isn't lost for ever, I want to help you guys and marry me a renamon!"

Renamon: "...............*turning red with anger and a bit of excitement*"

Wizardmon: "so be it, yes...you are right. You are the chosen one and if you can not get rid of this darkness then no-one can"

Mary: "then what are we looking for?"

Wizardmon: "I am not sure exactly what is causing the darkness in our world but there have been rumours of a dark man with a single black man taking digimon like Guilmon to the dark tower...inside this tower is roumered to be a gem of some sort causing the darkness

sword of light: "Alan, you can use me to smash that orb....but we need a way to get there..."

Alan: "can you give us trasport to this tower?"

Wizardmon: "I'm afriad not, I can spare no-one to go with you, me and Renamon will wait here and pray for your return"

With that Wizardmon and Renamon both turned and left Alan and Mary alone to try and think of a way to get to the tower.

Mary; "I might know a way....on to getting to that tower"

Alan: "what you got planned Mary?"

Mary: "we fly!"

Mary brought out the dragonic orb that was in her pocket and called to it mentally to turn her into one of the fastest dragons known to man. Mary's legs thined and her body shrunk, a very long dragon tail grew from behind her and three pairs of dragon wings formed on her back for extra speed, her hands shrunk to very small clawed hands, the orb still in one of them. As he head turned dragonic she turned to face Alan

Mary: "get on, this is one of my powers"

Alan climbed onto Mary's back carefully avoiding her wings, grabbing hold with his legs as Mary took flight heading stright to the looming tower ahead, using her tail for extra speed. As she closed into the tower a black wing scooped over her head, she was being followed. Alan turned behind him to see who it was but saw nothing. Mary dodged quickly as she saw a blade heading towards her neck from the dark clouds, the sword just brushed her scales

Alan: "MARY, I RECONGISE THAT SWORD, IT'S SEPHIROTH'S!"

Mary: "first Renamon....and now Sephiroth, two people who shouldn't exsist...well, I should be able to out fly him!"

Picking up speed Mary headed stright for the tower like an arrow that just left the hunters bow, Mary landed on top of the tower and Alan quickly climbed off her

Alan: "what's the plan mary?"

Mary: "I distract Sephiroth in flight while you go inside the tower and destroy the gem or whatever causing the darkness and also try to free Guilmon

Alan: "way ahead of you"

Mary once again took flight and just as Alan said, Sephiroth floated in frunt of her with his sword held at his side

Sephiroth: "so the dragon wants to play? so be it!"

Sephroth dived for her, his sword slashing right rhrough one of her 6 wings, as Sephiroth glided past her, Mary whipped him with her tail. Watching Sephiroth recover in mid flight he dived ready for another attack on her, doing a U turn in mid air Mary managed to avoid Sephiroth's attack. Sephiroth stopped and brought out a green ball.

Sephiroth: "by the power of thunder! ATTACK!"

bolts of lightning left the green orb and headed stright for Mary, Mary opened her mouth to screem for help but as she did so she shot a beam of pure energy from her mouth which canceled out the lightning. At that moment the darkness that surrounded the digital world lifted, Sephiroth seeing this turned wing and flew away from the battle. Turning back to the tower she saw Alan wave up at her with Guilmon at his side. Flying back down low enough for them both to climb on, as Mary flew back to the cave Alan filled Guilmon in on who they were and why they were here. Mary Landed down back by the cave and returned to her human form, Wizardmon and Renamon was there waiting for them

Alan: "told you we could do it Wizardmon, peice of cake"

Wizardmon; "I owe you my thanks and now I must ask another favour from you two.."

Mary: "what is it wizardmon?"

Wizardmon: "I want Renamon and Guilmon to go with you....do you accept?"

Mary: "sure"

Alan: "Renamon.....my sweet renamon....traveling with me? YEAH BABY!!"

Guilmon: "is he allways like this?"

Renamon; "afriad so.....he hasn't stopped since I met him"

Guilmon: "great....just great"

Sword of light: "I sence high levels of darkness in this world Alan...I think you should go there next"

Alan: 'right, just take us there sword!"

Alan's sword glew for a while before arriving in a new and completly different world

???: "you did well in the last world....guess I might stick around for a while....if it intrests me

END OF CHAPTER

--next chapter, who is that mystory person who spoke to them and what new people await them? guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter--

(side note, I do not own any characters that are in this story, it is purely fan made)


	4. Chapter 4

**Fan Fiction**

**Into The Shadows (a mixed Anime story)**

**chapter 3, Friend or Foe**

No matter how hard the gang looked for the voice thar spoke they didn't find anything or anyone around them, it seems that the whole place is deserted. Renamon jumped up on top of a tree looking at the distance. Looking around at the distance the first thing that she noticed was there was a lot of strange looking peaple walking around, some looked human while others had horns, tails and god knows what. Jumping back down to the ground she told the others what she saw.

Guilmon: "someone is coming this way guys.."

It was true, a long red haired man walked calmly towards the small group, first looking at Renamon and Guilmon before turning his eyes on Mary and Alan. He stood there thinking for a while before he spoke to them

Kurama: "your not working for Rupert....are you?"

Mary: "um...nope, never heard that name before

Alan: "HAY! I know you, your that foxy plant guy from that demon show...um.....Kurama!! that's you, the smart one with Hiei and the others. Wow, I had allways wanted to meet you to ask for a favour, can you use science to turn people into other things?"

Renamon, Mary and Guilmon all rolled their eyes at Alan's reaction

Guilmon: "I hope he's not going to be like this with everyone we meet"

Renamon: "you and me both Guilmon"

Kurama: "um.....yes, I'm Kurama and know Hiei well enough....but about that trasformation thing you asked for...well, it cant be done. Anyway! this isn't what I want to talk about"

Alan: "awwww.....okay oh smart one, say what you want to tell us and we shall do everything in our power to help you oh smart one"

Kurama: "Firstly stop calling me that, and secondly we can't talk about Rupert here....follow me, me and Hiei has a hideout we can talk me"

Alan: "great idea oh smart one, let us see the three eyed midget!"

Kurama: "I told you to stop calling me that and you better not call Hiei that in his face"

Kurama led the gang through a forest full of unknown plants and trees. Deep within the forest was a small hut, Kurama opened the door to let everyone in and closed it afterwards. The first thing Kurama noticed was Hiei stairing at him

Hiei: "these better not be the ones that will fight the darkness Kurama or I will go myself

Alan: "hay look everybody it's the three eyed mid.."

Alan never got to finish his sentance as Kurama and Mary quickly put their hands over Alan's mouth

Hiei: "what was he going to say?" *glearing at Alan*

Kurama: "it's best you don't want to know..."

Mary and Kurama let go of Alan's mouth so he could talk again

Alan: *frowning at the two* "so.....who's this Rupert?"

Renamon: "I can answer that...you remember I told you you had a twin brother? well....Rupert is your twin and was born under a dark star"

Alan: "so I fight and beat up this rupert and everything will be saved right?"

Kurama: "It would seem so....but beating Rupert is harder than it looks"

???: "which is why some have desided to join him...but I might switch sides, it depends on what happens here and now!"

Mary: *looking around* "It's that voice again....why don't you show yourselfs to us!"

???: "as you wish"

Out from deep within the shadows a second shadow broke apart and formed into a person or at least it looked like a person with pitch black hair and matching hair colour, his eyes pure red and on him he wears a sort of silvery black robe

Kurama: "who....are you?"

Alan: "what foxy said"

???: "if any name must be given then call me Shade

Alan: "Shade...you said you will switch sides right?"

Shade: "I did, but it depends on what you can offer me....can you intrest me even more?"

Mary: "how can we trust you?"

Shade: "you cant my dear, I do what I please and nothing will change that"

Guilmon: "what can we offer you for you to change sides?"

Shade: "what indeed....I shall tell you what, I will join your side for the time being and in return....actully, funny enough I dont want anything in return"

Alan: "you can take us to Rupert?"

Shade: "don't insult me, I can take you to anyone or anywhere"

Alan: "can you take me to Rupert...like now?"

Shade: "I could, do you want to die now then cause if you go to him now, he will kill you. He has mastered his powers and you have only awakened yours"

Alan: "............."

Mary: "So what do you want us to do?"

Shade: "you both went through a trial to awaken your powers.....if you will allow me, I want to train the both of you.

Kurama: "I don't like this idea....."

Shade: "oh don't worry, I won't kill them foxy. Trust me or dont trust me, it is all the same to me"

Guilmon: "shade? am I going to be trained too?"

Renamon: "what about me?"

Shade: "no....I dont think I will waste my time on you two"

Alan: "when does our training start?"

Shade: "both of you start.....right now!"

The hut vanished and Alan and Mary was surrunded in darkness, as they hid solid ground a dark fog was around them so they both still couldn't see that well. Shade's voice could be heard overhead

Shade: "welcome to my world, Mary....you have more than just one form, for your training I want you to change into a different style of dragon instead of that common weak pathetic one your using and Alan you have yet to learn to change your form...now is your time you will change or you will die here! good luck to the both of you, I will let you both out when I feel you are ready"

Shade vanished from sight leaving Alan and Mary alone within the shadow domain

END OF CHAPTER

--next chapter, how will shade train Mary and Alan and will they succeed with shades training program?--

(side note, I do not own any characters that are in this story, it is purely fan made)


	5. Chapter 5

**Fan Fiction**

**Into The Shadows (a mixed Anime story)**

**Chapter 4 Shade's Training**

As Shade vanished from sight Mary and Alan looked at each other before heading into the unknown, not knowing what to expect as they were never toldexactly what will happen to them. As they walked deeper within the shadows a dark heavy fog clouded their vision. Mary heard Alan cry out with surprice and tried to rush to where she saw him last but a wall of fire blocked her path. As she tried to backtrack the wall of fire moved to block her path. Meanwhile with Alan he found himself face to face with a huge shadow wolf, it stood there starling at him. Alan dodged as the wolf pounced at him and that is when he heard Shade's voice from abouve him.

Shade: "Either you beat my pet or my pet will kill you, please keep in mind only light can destroy him and not that pathetic beam you did when that silly fox took you to awaken your power!"

Alan: "Two things Shade, one that silly fox is the smartest, the cutest, the brightest, the softest, the cleanest Renamon I know....and secondly I will not be wolf food!"

Shade: "prove it! show me what you can do"

Alan: "you asked for it!"

Alan took out his digivice from his pocket that Renamon gived him.

--_renamon: "Alan, this digivice is the key to unlocking your true form...use it wisily"_--

Remembering Renamons words he turned to face the shadow wolf just in time to see it pounce, Alan raiced up his arm to stop the wolf biting his face. The wolfs teeth went deep in Alan's arm as it snarled it tried to tear of Alan's arm. Using his other arm he raiced up the digivice high in the air.

Alan: "BY THE POWER OF THE LIGHT, MAY THE SAME POWER THAT FLOWS THROUGH ME ENTER THIS DIGIVICE!"

For a while it seemed that nothing happened and the wolf was still intent on pulling off Alan's arm, deep within the shadows Shade watched, waited patently. Alan's digivice began to glow and as the digivice glowed light soon went all around Alan. Alan had no idea what was happening as he felt himself change, the light dulled and then vanished completly. Where Alan stood was now a Renamon but not just any Renamon, this one had unusuall white fur instead of Yellow....it was Alan.

Alan: "now you asked for it wolfy! My dream to become a renamon has finally come true and you will regret messing with a renamon!!"

Alan suddenly knew excatly what he had to do to defeat the wolf, ignoreing the pain on his arm he looked down and used his clawed hand to punch the wolf in the face. The shadow wolf yelped and relesed Alan's arm, this was all alan needed. Using his now more powerful legs Alan jumped high in the air, looking down at the shadow wolf.

Alan: "LIGHT STORM!!!"

Light came out of Alan like lightning and went stright for the wolf and though the wolf tried to run, the light still hit it's target. With one quick yelp the wolf was no more and Alan landed, Shade steped out from the shadows so Alan could see him.

Shade: "well done, i will return you when Mary learns to master her forms...or die tring"

Meanwhile back with Mary, she has changed into her common dragon form and tried to fly away from the fire but it even blocked her in the sky. Thinking back on Shade's words she floated in mid air in thought.

Mary: "change my style of dragon....does he mean element? doesn't hurt to try....I CALL ON THE POWER OF FIRE!"

As soon as Mary mentioned the word fire she felt her form changing, her wings grew larger and her tail grew a few spikes. She felt an intence heat from within her and breathed out a beam of fire. He head and eyes grew and he legs and arms become more powerful. Flying towards the wall of fire, she stopped inches away, flapping her wings to keep her in mid air. Using the tip of her noce she pushed it into the fire and it just felt like a warm bath to her. Smiling she just flew thorugh the fire and saw what looked like a light renamon standing next to shade in the distance, landing infrunt of the two.

Shade: "took your time, still you both did what I wanted you to do, lets go back to mr foxy shall we?"

Mary and Alan resorted back to their human forms as Shade took them back to the awaiting Kurama, renamon and guilmon.

Kurama: "thank god....Hiei has allready left to find Rupert

Alan: "you mean the three eyed midget?"

Renamon: "This is no time for jokes Alan"

Guilmon: "I dont think he was joking"

Renamon: "I knew that, I just dont want him taking this lightly!"

Guilmon: "by the looks of him he takes everything as a joke!"

Renamon: "yeah well, what would you know?"

Guilmon: "a lot more than you!"

Kurama: "um...you two?"

Renamon and guilmon together: "WHAT!"

Kurama: "um...if you keep this up Shade will take mary and Alan and leave you two behind...he's getting ready to take them to Rupert.."

Both digimon turned to look and Kurama was right

Guilmon: "wait!!"

Renamon: "we coming too"

Shade: "stoped fighting I see....lets go!"

In a flash they left Kurama and traveled trough darkness on their way to finally meet Rupert

END OF CHAPTER

--next chapter, face to face with Rupert. Will Alan and Mary be enough to take him down?--

(side note, I do not own any characters in this story it is purely fan made)


	6. Chapter 6

**Fan Fiction**

**Into the shadows (a mixed anime story)**

**Chapter 5 Rupert**

Rupert was quite happyily sitting down on his chair being the king of his dark world. A single feather fell from above him. Rupert turned his head up and watched as Sephiroth gently glided down and stood infrunt of him. Rupert tapped his fingers impatently and waited for Sephiroth's report on dealings in the digital world.

Rupert: "Well? how does things go in the digital world?"

Sephiroth: "It has been set free from your control"

Rupert: "WHAT!!! sooo....Alan...your finally coming"

Sephiroth: "what do you wish from me now?"

Rupert: "check if my creation is ready and if not tell me what is needed to make her whole!"

Sephiroth nodded and left the room heading towards his lap.

As soon as Shade did what he was asked and had taken Mary, Alan, Guilmon and Renamon outside Ruperts door he faded allmost stright away with a smirk and a nod of his head. Renamon stupidly knocked on the door.

Rupert: "come in!"

Renamon: "you hear that, he actully said come in!"

Renamon opened the door and waved at Rupert who was still sitting in his chair looking at them all with a confused look. Alan and the others walked in keeping their eyes on Rupert and Rupert did the same with his confused look

Rupert: "so, your come at last, chosen one of light!"

Alan: "so, I finally meet you, chosen one of darkness!"

Rupert: "here you are, in my room at last!"

Alan: "here I am in your room at last!"

Rupert: "....I have waited for this day"

Alan: "you have waited for this day"

Rupert: ".........will you stop that!"

Alan: "I will stop that and get down to saving the world!"

Rupert gived Alan a blank look as he pulled out his PSP and turned it on, started playing a game

Alan: "okay world!! prepare to be saved by the one and only!"

Guilmon: "Alan!"

Alan: "what?"

Guilmon: "this is no time for playing games!! put that thing away and focas on the REAL bad guy right infrunt of you!"

Alan: "what...oh yeah, right sorry got into the habit.

Alan put away his PSP back within his pocket, Mary and Renamon stayed back watching Alan being his usuall self

Rupert: *coughs* "let us try this again....ALAN!"

Alan: "good Idea...RUPERT!"

Rupert: "no-one asked you....ALAN!"

Alan: "no-one cares....RUPERT!"

Rupert: "I care....ALAN!"

Guilmon: "oh for gods sake you two, yes he's Rupert and your Alan, we get it allready!!"

Alan: "you spoiled the mood Guilmon, now we have to do it all over again!"

Rupert: "yeah..ALAN!"

Guilmon: "NO!! NO!! no more!!! we get it, you know each others names!! just fight allready"

Rupert: Actully, I got a better plan"

Alan: "yeah, and what's that?"

Rupert: "bye!"

Alan: "huh?"

Rupert rushed out of the door quickly and could be heared yelling in the next room

Alan: "what the.."

Guilmon: "hush will youfor once in your life!"

Alan: HAY!"

Guilmon: "hushhhh"

Rupert: "hurry!! teleport them away, I'm not ready to fight them!!"

Alan turned to the door Rupert run out of as he watched two men walk out with a sort of ray gun with them

Man 1: "teleporter on!! FIRE!!"

Man 2: "we did something useful YAY!!"

Alan and everyone got teleported away and was seperted Guilmon was with Alan in a very big guarden with a river in it while Mary and Renamon found outside a small hut.

Guilmon: "nice garden, look at those wired fish!"

Alan: "I know this place..."

Guilmon: "wow, look at that big manor!"

???: "what.....are you?"

Alan: "I know that voice...."

Guilmon: "A....A....Alan!! behind you!"

Alan: *turning around you* I know you.....Baky cutie I mean Kuchiki!

Byakuya: "......Byakuya Kuchiki and I want you off my land!"

END OF CHAPTER

--next chapter, a fight breaks out between Alan and this Byakuya while Mary jumps on an unexpected someone. What madness awaits?--

(side note, I do not own any characters in this story it is purely fan made)


End file.
